The Midnighter
by AUseFullKindaGirl
Summary: After losing everything he holds dear to him, Special Agent Sawyer has no choice but to join M, and to work for him as 'The Midnighter' a deadly Vampiric assassin. Will he be able to gain his old life back through some old and new friends? CHAPTER 4 NOW U
1. The Other Side Of The Law

**The Midnighter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from The League Of Extraordinary Gentlemen. These rights go to the character rightful author's, Fox, and Alan Moore and Keven O'Neill. I am purely using them for stories, and i am not intending to make a profit.**

**Summary: After losing everything he holds dear to him, Special Agent Sawyer has no choice but to join M, and to work for him as 'The Midnighter' a deadly Vampiric assassin. Will he be able to gain his old life back through some new friends?**

**Author's Notes:** **I'm sorry if i left you everyone! i had some problems with Bt Broadband for a few weeks and i have not been able to get online. I have a new chapter of Radio Skinner waiting in the wings, but here's something to keep going with Hope you'll Read and Review this! Idea's and comments always and gladly accepted!**

**The Midnighter **

"Perhaps you'd like to work for me...i wonder what what happen if you barred all of your thoughts from your mind, become a deadly assasin?" James 'M' Moriarty suggested, leaning over the spy as a woman with dark, long black hair held him back by the arms.

"I'd never do such a thing, i've got better things to do.." Special Agent Sawyer replied harshly.

"Well what can you do?" M asked with a light, cruel laugh "All your family have been murdered..and what about The League? oh of course, they've been murdered too. You have nothing left, my dear American.."

At that statement Sawyer lay his head low. Everything he had had been taken from him. what did he have left to run back to? Nothing.

"I thought as much." M said to himself, knowing the Spy would give no comment. His gaze turned the the woman who held Sawyer back. She had very long, black raven hair, which hung down limply, but yet seemed full of life. She had the coldest blue eyes anyone could ever lay their eyes on, and very, very pale skin. She looked_...dead._

"De le Vega, why don't you show our...Assasin, to his new quarters?" he asked of her.

Winter De La Vega gave M a nod in understanding, dragging The Spy along and out of the room.

With no access to the Silver Colt 45 Pistols from within the double holsters, Sawyer had no choice but to comply with orders. He let his feet drag, in a attempt to force Winter to stop. "Damn." he said to himself, gutted his idea did'nt go according to plan. Next up he tried to struggle with Winter, but her white hands gave a tight grip about his wrists.

Moments later they were in a room. It looked very posh, with all the trimmings, even though this was a fortress.

Still holding Sawyer back, Winter looked at him, almost as if she did'nt want to do what she had been told to. "Stick with us kid, and you might get to like the _other_ side of the law..." She hissed into his ear.

Before having a chance to ask any questions, Winter's eyes turned red, and she threw her head down to the Spy's neck, still holding him back by his arms. Sawyer let out an extreme roar of pain as she sunk her fangs right into his neck. Already he could feel his life and energy leaving him.

What in the hell did he do to deserve this?...

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Author's Notes: Hope you enjoyed. Please R/R, and Thanks for reading!**

**- Laura.**


	2. To The Future

**The Midnighter**

**Disclaimer:  See Part one for all details **

**Summary: After losing everything he holds dear to him, Special Agent Sawyer has no choice but to join M, and to work for him as 'The Midnighter' a deadly Vampiric assassin. Will he be able to gain his old life back through some new friends?**

**Author's Notes: Thank you for reviews so far. As exciting as this chapter is gonna be, i don't want to drag on, because i don't want you to become bored. I'm planning to split this into two parts, for the readers sake. I would also like to credit my friend Zap, since he helped me out with the idea's for continuing this story. Thank you!**

**Anyway, i hope you enjoy this, and please R/R!**

The Midnighter - Chapter 2

A loud slam into the thick metal door erupted through the corridoors of M's fortress. The same noise could be heard again as a body slammed into it, trying to break it down. Special Agent Sawyer almost bounced back off the metal as his weakened body furiously wanted out of here. From what he had been trying to do for the past five minutes, Sawyer knew he'd be covered in bruises if he tried any harder. His stubborness seemed to get the better of him, and he kept trying, determined to get out. From what he had remembered from the past two hours, Winter had him held in her grasp, and had said to him _'Stick with us kid, and you might get to like the other side of the law'. _Then there was nothing, just the empty feeling of waking up in this room. As much as it was lavished with luxury goods such as painting's, quilts, and leather chairs, Sawyer refused it, and had so begun to break the door off its hinges. As much as it seemed stupid, Sawyer was forgetting he had three weapons on him. A Winchester Repeater rifle, and two Colt 45 Pistols, it was obvious that Tom could shoot the door clean off its hinges, and get out that way. After trying for more than fifteen minutes now, Sawyer growled in frustration, kicking at the door with the heel of his black boots. He then turned, moving to sit on the carpet, placing his head in his hands.

"Why do they need me...and why did that De La Vega Vampire lady suddenly decide to have me for her lunch?" He asked out aloud to himself, but received no answer.

Suddenly remembering about De La Vega, Sawyer pulled the collar of his white shirt back, running a hand down the side of his neck. His stomach lurched as his fingers traced two deadly vampire marks on his neck. _'Oh god' _he thought, the realisation of him now being immortal had just hit in smack in the face. '_Well, at least I can't die..that's a good thing.. bet the Secret Service ain't never had an immortal on their side before..' _he contemplated. One thing that struck him harder was how The League had somehow been murdered off in one clean sweep, and how he lost everything he held in his life. Turning his attention back to the metal door, Sawyer suddenly snapped again hitting his blonde head with his hand _'Why don't I just shoot the door off..why didn't i think of that sooner!' _Grabbing the Winchester he held it up, aiming at the hinges as randomly as possible, he pulled the trigger, a sound that he was all too used to ringed out in the room. Tom aimed again at the second row of hinges, firing again, and blowing them clean off. Grinning with excitement, now he was actually getting somewhere, Tom said to himself _'The joys of American Style shooting..' _

Arming himself with the weapons he had, Sawyer pushed the door down, the metal plank slamming to the concrete surface, and he ventured down the halls...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you hear that?" Winter De La Vega asked, sat in a chair right beside James Moriarty. Her ears caught the sound of the Metal door smashing into the concrete paving. Her black hair was tied up in a tight bun primly.

"Yes, I did. Sounded like work coming for downstairs, you know what I mean, De La Vega. Those blasted furnaces always make such a noise. You know I hate it." M replied, shrugging off the sound and where it could've come from.

"That sounded nothing like Furnaces to me. It sounded like a loud drumming, something hitting the floor, perhaps.." Winter debated. When she heard something she never let it simply pass from her thoughts.

"Think nothing more of it, De La Vega, come and enjoy some wine." The Proffesser told her, picking up two glasses and a bottle of the finest wine even Dorian Grey couldn't afford.

Winter sighed, pretending to forget about the noise, she nodded, taking a glass of white wine. The wine was so pure and clear it almost looked invisible.

"Maybe I am being to paranoid.." She commented, downing the glass of wine in one go.

"That may be so, but here's to us, the future.." M stated, giving a toast, and pouring Winter more wine.

"To us...and the future." Winter repeated, this time leaving the wine to settle before drinking it. "The future...what do you suppose that holds?" she then asked, sitting back in the leather armchair.

"Why, destroying The League once and for all, welcoming the Twentieth Century..us having our _own_ League, and now with the ship in progress, and our Assassin at hand, what is there to stop us?" James explained, emphasising the word _'Our'. _He laughed lightly, glad that nothing could stop them. Glad that nothing could wreck their plans..

"True." Winter said with a light nod, picking up her glass of wine and sipping it.

Just as soon as M was about to pull a wicked smile, a knock on the door came to his ears.

"What?" James asked, furious that someone would knock on his door, and disturb him, especially when he was celebrating with Winter.

A tall man walked in, wearing Armour, which had a couple of gun shots embedded into the metal. This was obviously one of M's guards, one of many who patrolled the most crucial parts, if not all of the fortress.

"Our Assassin...The American...is escaping.." he spoke, somewhat in shock. At those words, the guard suddenly dropped dead, a small trickle of blood leaked from under the chestplate of armour.

M could've swore his hair shot up on end in a bolt of fury, Winter herself had stood up on her feet at the news. Just when things were going their way, someone just had to come wreck their little party.

"Come De La Vega, if our new assassin thinks he can escape so easily, then he's got another thing coming.." M stated, grabbing a couple of weapons.

"I can track him down easily, this should'nt be too hard.." Winter said, already feeling her eyes turn red, and her blood boil at the sight of The Midnighter getting away...

TO BE CONTINUED...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes: **I hope that wasn't too long for you to read. Thanks for reading, and please R/R!


	3. The Early Christmas Present

**The Midnighter**

**Disclaimer: See Part one for all details **

**Summary: After losing everything he holds dear to him, Special Agent Sawyer has no choice but to join M, and to work for him as 'The Midnighter' a deadly Vampiric assassin. Will he be able to gain his old life back through some new friends?**

**Author's Notes:  I could'nt resist in writing chapter 3. I had a few idea's on the brain Once again, thanks for the reviews!**

**Anyway, i hope you enjoy this, and please R/R!**

The Midnighter - Chapter 3

Fleeing down the halls, Special Agent Sawyer looked around. Mostly he saw some doors, ones which led to M's private rooms, and some other un - used rooms. The fortress was so big it would take forever to find a way out. Forever didn't seem like long enough. Sighing in annoyance, Tom tried a few more rooms, but none of them seemed to show a way out. Tryiong down another route, Sawyer said to himself_ 'A big fortress like this and there's no way outta here?' _he asked silently.

M and Winter had split up, each taking different paths to find their _Midnighter_. M had investigated firstly in the most active parts of the fortress, them mainly being the furnaces, and labs. He found nothing. Winter had moved up a level, the same level that Sawyer was on. As Winter was a full fledged Vampire, her senses seemed weakened slightly. When her ears caught the soudn of the American Spy, she headed towards him, but when she located him, he wasn't there. This...kid seemed to be more tougher than she anticipated. M and Winter soon caught up, and M was becoming impatient, like usual.

"Where's that blasted kid?" he asked Winter, getting curious as to why Winter hadn't already found him first.

Winter just shrugged her shoulders "It would be easier if you had not built such a great big fortress.." she insulted. Winter was getting fed up with M, and his 'I want it my way' attitude.

"Shut up..we have a future to uphold, remember?" M snapped back. "Come on, he couldn't have gotten far..." he said, this time in a more cool tone.

With M leading the way, Winter followed...

"Finally, a way out." Tom said to himself, grabbing hold of a metal hatch. He pulled on the metal, gritting his teeth. Since Winter made him so...undead, he felt as though he had a little more strenght inside of him. Must be a Vampire thing. He grunted as he pulled the metal harder, feeling his eyes change colour in a high fit of a rage. He just wanted out. The Spy felt his eyes burn red, like Mina's had done whenever she turned. Finally the hatch came free, and Sawyer tossed the metal to one side carelessly. He stepped through the door, finding himself outside. This was Mongolia, and it was usually freezing cold, but with the added bonus of being a vampire, Sawyer no longer felt the cold, icy bite that Mongolian weather brought. _'Well, better start somewhere..'_ Tom thought once again, beginning to walk around aimlessly. After what seemed like forever, Sawyer could see some huge steel gates, and a small village in the nearing distance. Home did'nt seem too far away now. Grinning that grin once again, Tom raced forward, but was suddenly pulled back, a familar voice haunted his heart.

M.

"So you thought you could get away, just like the old times, _Midnighter.." _James taunted, Winter was by his side, her hair had been let loose and was wrapped around her neck, much like a scarf did.

Growling, Sawyer struggled. _'Why do they keep calling me that?'_ he asked himself, his green eyes gave M a cold, heartless glare. "Let me go!" he demanded. He hated being taken prisoner..again, but this time things would go _his_ way, not M's.

"Now why would we do that..we need you.." Winter replied, taking one of his wrists again, just to make sure he could'nt get away.

"Oh yeah..well i don't!" Tom stated forcefully.

"But you do, Special Agent Sawyer. After all, you can't run back to the League, they are _dead_, just like that idiot of a friend you had.." M tauted again, emphasising the word 'dead'.

"You leave them out of this, you didn't have no right to go murdering them all in one go!" Sawyer remarked.

Winter smirked, she liked the way this Agent thought "All in one go? maybe our Midnighter is seeing sense, giving us new ways to go about murdering his friends." She commented with a smirk at M.

"Yes, perhaps i should have just picked them off..one..by...one.." He stated, perhaps the kid was seeing sense after all.

It was at that point Sawyer hit breaking point. He could'nt belive he was giving in to those two low life's. Maybe they did change him after all. His green eyes stung again, but this time not from his vampire traits.

"Still, it should only make sense for me to tell you what happened to your little friends, hmm?" M rambled again. He loved seeing a strong American break and give in.

_'Please no..' _Sawyer pleaded within his mind. As much as he wanted to know, now was not a good time..

"Lets just say we gave them an early...Christmas present, if you like..something small, that would go un-noticed..something that goes**_...BANG_**" M said wickedly, holding out until the word 'Bang'.

"NO!" Sawyer literally screamed, wanting so much to lash out at M and beat him dead.

M let out a cruel, heartless laugh. He looked at winter and said "Take him away." He ordered.

Winter nodded, grabbing both Sawyer's wrists again. Once more Sawyer struggled, the watery substance from his eyes was trickling down his cheeks.

"You can't do this to me!" Tom yelled out. First M had killed his best friend, and now he killed The League.

"This is my fortress, and I can do whatever I want." M drawled, lightly smirking at the American Agent. "Oh, and before I forget, I have a friend of your's who has been dying to see you..." He added.

The Expression on Sawyer's face changed instantly. _'Dying to see me?' _he asked himself...

With that last thought, Winter took him away once again. Now that they had their Midnighter back, they where on top of the world again, and their plans...

TO BE CONTINUED...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes: **Hope you enjoyed, and i bet we can all guess who the friend is . Thanks for reading, and please R/R!


	4. An Old Friend

**The Midnighter**

**Disclaimer: See Part one for all details **

**Summary: After losing everything he holds dear to him, Special Agent Sawyer has no choice but to join M, and to work for him as 'The Midnighter' a deadly Vampiric assassin. Will he be able to gain his old life back through some new friends?**

**Author's Notes:  Please R/R!**

**The Midnighter - Chapter 4**

"Sawyer..wake up.." A cockney accented voice called out. When the voice heard no reply, he pressed again "Hey" this time lightly prodding The Spy.

Special Agent Tom Sawyer woke with a start, his gaze coming face to face with another. This didn't feel real...as if it was a dream. His green eyes looked up as he saw Rodney Skinner - Gentlemen Thief, standing right over him. When he was about to open his trap to say something, his mind awoke to reality, coming back into the real world. It seemed there was no Rodney Skinner there atall, just the warmth of one of M's many rooms within the fortress.

It was just a dream.

Finding himself laying on the carpet within this room, Sawyer pushed himself up, standing up and looking around the room. It was just mainly used as a spare room, sure it had a decent carpet, but the amount of furniture was much lower than the other rooms. There was a table, and a couple of chairs, and a dark pine cabinet with books and ornaments. the simple stuff. The Walls were of grey stone, making the atmosphere seem cold and airy. No painting's. No nothing. The Lighting was dull, the window provided the light intead of posh gas lamps. Sighing to himself, Sawyer pulled up a chair, sitting down by the window and he stared out at the snowy mountains.

"Well, I see you're still the same person I knew all that time, Special Agent Sawyer, of The American Secret Service." A voice suddenly said, stating Tom's full occupation.

In the shadows of the room, a figure stood perfectly still. He was taller than The Secret Agent, and he leant againest the wall, sort of slumping at the side of another bookcase. The other smirked, that smirk triggered a thousand memories. He was clothed exactly the same as Sawyer, an identical black coat was wrapped around him, unlike Tom's, who wore his coat open, mostly. The older boy was weaponless, save for a pocket stashed with bullets. His appearance hadn't changed much, his hair was short, but rather long, the colour was a dark brown that resembled dark wood. He also beared sea blue eyes, and fair skin.

As his ears picked up the American voice, Sawyer spun around on his heels, staring into the shadow that the other stood in the shadows. That voice sounded so familair, Tom could've swore this time he was dreaming. "How do you know me?" he asked.

"I've always known you..why don't you even remember your best friend?" The voice asked.

"I hate to tell you this, but he died, a long time ago." Tom answered, unsure whether to take a closer look and to reveal the identity of this mysterious voice

"Well, what if I told you he was alive, right now, in this very room, in this fortress.." The voice asked yet again.

**"**Then that would be a miracle. Look, I watched him die, there's no way.." Tom explained, trailing off slightly.

Sighing, the figure stepped out of the shadows "Listen here, Thomas. Good things take time, great things happen all at once.." He spoke, stepping into the light.

Sawyer had to clamp a hand over his mouth as his eyes took in the appearence the voice belonged to. His mind was running overtime, causing his head to be flooded with memories from over 10 years ago. He still wasn't sure, though, if this was the right so called 'Friend'.

"How do I know you're the real HuckleBerry Finn, tell me something only _he_ would know." Tom asked, emphasising the word 'He'.

A blank expression washed over the other Secret Agents face, but then formed a sly smile, trying to recollect a unique fact.

"Remember that time when we found all that treasure?" Huck asked, raising a brow at Sawyer.

"Yes, but anyone could know that...tell me something else." Sawyer asked.

Huck sighed in annoyance, but loved a good challenge, especially if it meant winning over an old friend. "Fine. We tried to set Jim free where The Phelp's family was holding him at, but then when we tried you got shot in the leg..remember..bet you still have the scar..right?" Huck pressed, trying to remember overy ounce of that moment in time.

"But..." Tom questioned, a little shocked and taken aback. "You died...you died in London."

A look of guilt swept over Huck's features "I know i did, but then I awoke to this, and I wanted to go back Tom, I really did, but I was scared at what our superior would think if I suddenly turned up alive one day. Especially you, Tom. I had to wait for the...how do you say...oppertune moment?" He joked.

Tom let out a light laugh, okay, maybe he had been a little jumpy at first, and thought it best to apologise "I'm glad you're here...and alive, but just you coming back and standing there right infront of me just threw me a bit, thats all.." He said, shrugging the whole thing off. "Anyway why are you here?" He asked, folding his arms.

"Me? I've been here quite a while, I'm supossed to be on M's side, at least, thats what they _think _I'm doing. I told them I was waiting for you cos' you're that Midnighter aren't you?" Huck replied. "Whats up with your complextion?..you look real sick." He asked once again.

"Look, I keep telling everyone, I'm not this Midnighter alright? and if you're really interested to know, M's got this other lady on his side, and hey guess what, she's a stupid vampire who happened to make me one okay?" Tom said, sort of snapping.

"Well I'm sorry I asked.." Huck said in a huff.

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm just not used to being here, a lot of bad stuff has happened." Tom stated, apologising.

Changing the subject quickly, Huck said "Look, we have to get out of here. I have a friend waiting for us who'll get us outta here, okay...Tom?" He asked, looking at Tom, who looked miles away.

Snapping out of his thoughts, The American nodded "Yeah. Right." He replied, following Huck out the door. Huck hadn't noticed but Sawyer's eyes had turned red, and he felt a little light headed, but he shrugged it off as nothing...

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Author's Notes: **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please leave a review! Thanks for reading!


End file.
